


Unexpected

by KahtyaSofia



Series: What Is Better Than Wisdom? [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Job, Breathplay, Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martina misses the boys. That's all you need to know. If you need more, you haven't read the first three stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me that Martina's stories have always had these lengthy and involved set ups. While necessary for believability in the beginning, I think she and the boys have enough of an understanding that lengthy set ups aren't always necessary any more. The smut starts within the first 510 words. Also, if any of us were in Martina's stylish couture shoes, wouldn't WE make the boys OUR booty call, too? Completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Con Crit always welcome. I've never gotten my feelings hurt by well meaning crit.

Ianto leaned back in to his sofa and gave a heavy sigh. Jack handed him a tumbler of amber liquid as he took a seat beside Ianto. Jack had shed his outer shirt, braces and boots when they'd arrived at his flat. Ianto had slid in to ratty denims and cotton shirt and not much else.

 

He wasn't sure how'd it had come about without some serious machinations on his own part, but when the Rift appeared to be having a quiet Saturday, the rest of the team had just unexpectedly volunteered to monitor things so Ianto could get Jack the hell out the Hub for a night.

 

Releasing a deep sigh of his own, Jack turned on the telly and both men relaxed down in to the sofa in anticipation of a long and quiet night alone together.

 

Until Ianto's mobile trilled and vibrated on the table in front of them.

 

"Oh, bloody hell, no, no, no, no." Ianto moaned.

 

"Mine's not ringing so maybe it's nothing." Jack said, trying to calm Ianto. "Maybe it's personal." he added in mock horror.

 

Ianto shot Jack a dark look as he hit the answer button of the mobile. "Hellooo," he drawled.

 

"Ianto?" a husky female voice carried over loud crowd noise.

 

"Martina?" Ianto asked in return as he glanced at Jack with a shrug. This was unexpected. He noticed Jack's pointed look and raised eyebrow.

 

"You boys wouldn't happen to have a rare evening off tonight, would you?"

 

"Well," Ianto wasn't sure exactly what Martina was asking or why. "as a matter of fact we do."

 

"Are you in or out?"

 

"We're in," Ianto was confused but Jack's smile seemed to indicate he was following along even though he was privy to only one half of the conversation.

 

The sound Martina made in response made Ianto think she actually growled. "Fancy a bit of company?"

 

"Company?" Ianto repeated lamely. Jack sat forward on the sofa with a wide smile and a gleam in his eye.

 

"Don't be afraid to tell me 'no'," Martina was saying. "I've just had a fun evening and I'm a trifle pissed and I haven't seen you boys in awhile…" she trailed off.

 

That's when it struck Ianto just what Martina was actually asking. How could he be so daft? "We hadn't expected company so we're dressed down but the flat is tidy and there's wine and liquor." Jack was watching Ianto expectantly.

 

"Fresh linen on the bed?" Martina asked with a low chuckle.

 

"Absolutely."

 

"I'll be there as soon as I can catch a taxi."

Ianto set his mobile aside and turned to regard Jack. "That was unexpected."

"Not unpleasantly so." Jack countered. "Unless you really do just want a quiet evening with just the two of us?"

"When I say that," Ianto clarified, "I mean I want an evening outside of the Hub and no interference from anything Torchwood, be it staff or the Rift."

Jack grinned, "Martina has nothing to do with Torchwood."

Ianto returned the grin, "No. She doesn't, does she?"

 

At the knock on his door, Ianto rose to answer it.

"Ianto!" Martina cried as she threw her arms out expansively. She crossed the threshold and grasped Ianto's face between her hands and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. He detected the faint scent and taste of alcohol in the kiss but there was no indication, at all that Martina wasn't in control of her faculties.

"Martina," he smiled down at her when she pulled back, "we're very glad you called." He reached to slide her coat from her shoulders. As he did, he caught sight of what had to be clubbing attire. Martina's plunging halter was held on by only a few strategically tied strings. Her skirt, if the garment could really be called that, barely covered her shapely arse. As always, Martina moved around gracefully on top of very narrow stilettos. The straps on this pair wound all the way up her well turned calves until they reached her knees. Ianto exhaled sharply at the sight. He supposed Martina got in to any club, free of charge, looking like that.

"Jack!" he heard Martina cry from behind him when he turned to hang her coat. When he turned back, what he saw brought him up short.

Jack stood in the center of the room in nothing but partially opened trousers and his vest. Martina hung from the front of Jack's body, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. They clung to one another as they kissed deeply. Jack's large hands cupped Martina's arse and pressed her tightly into his body while she ground herself against him in response.

"Well, bloody hell." Ianto sighed as he took in the arousing sight. He walked slowly to stand next to Jack and watch him tease Martina's tongue with his own. The sight shot right to his dick as usual.

Martina's dark eyes shot open briefly to glance at Ianto. She pulled back from Jack with a mischievous smile and squirmed in his hands until he released her. Martina slid her body down the length of Jack's until she knelt before him.

"Care for a drink, Martina?" Ianto asked with quiet humor as he and Jack both watched Martina reach into Jack's partially open fly and remove his hardened cock.

"Thank you, no," she smiled up at them both, getting the joke, "I've had rather enough to drink." With that she slid her mouth down the length of Jack's cock.

Jack hissed in response. Ianto watched him hover a hand just above her head and knew he had barely stopped himself from grasping Martina's hair and shoving himself down her throat.

"It's nice to see you again, Martina," Jack gasped. "Oh, fuck." he whispered.

Ianto watched as Martina hungrily sucked down the length of Jack's cock. She slid herself up and down the length of his shaft, using her hand in tandem. Martina's cheeks were hollowed and her mouth red and wet as she sucked Jack's brain out through the end of his dick.

The sight must have had an effect on Jack, too. He reached out to Ianto and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him close. Ianto leaned in to Jack's warm body and met his lips in a searing kiss. He wrapped his hands around the back of Jack's neck and deepened their kiss. He heard the soft, wet sounds of their joined lips mingle with the lewd sucking sounds of Martina's mouth around Jack's erection.

"As much as I love to fuck the two of you, I really love it when something we do gets you guys off on each other." Ianto heard Martina say from where she knelt in front of Jack's groin. He looked down to see her watching them kiss while she still used one hand to stroke Jack's erection.

"So," Ianto heard himself ask in a voice husky with lust, "you came here tonight wanting to fuck?"

Martina laughed delightedly and rose gracefully to her feet, stiletto heels and all. "To start with," she said before she leaned in and gave Ianto a hot, wet kiss.

Ianto grasped Martina's face and began to lead her toward the bedroom all the while returning her deep kiss. He knew Jack would follow automatically.

Once in the bedroom Martina pulled away and bounced up on to the bed. She settled on her knees with her thighs parted and held her arms out to Ianto in invitation.

He took it without hesitation. Ianto liked getting close to Martina's body. She was soft and smooth and she smelled wonderful. He liked the way her scent was carried on her hair and it seemed to move and settle around him each time she moved up against him.

Ianto grasped Martina's hair roughly in one hand to hold her steady for his kiss. He slid his other down the front of her body, grazing her full breasts and smoothing over her flat belly as he went. Ianto reached between her parted thighs and slid his fingers along the outside of the small strip of satin he found there. Martina moaned into Ianto's mouth when he touched her. He slid his fingers inside the wisp of satin and found hot, wet skin waiting for him. He circled her tongue with his own and circled her opening with his fingers. He felt Martina's hands begin to wrestle with his fly.

Ianto slid two fingers up inside of Martina's body and was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a pulse of her hips against his hand. She was hot and wet and ready. He loved the feel of a woman's body enclosing around a part of his own. Sheathing his fingers inside of her was nice but his cock was aching to get inside, too. When Ianto withdrew his hand and rubbed his wet fingers against her clit, Martina abandoned his fly and moved instead to untie the strings of her top. When it fell free, she tossed it at Jack playfully and lay backward on the bed.

Ianto watched her fall back until she lay with her knees up and open, spreading herself wide for him. He knelt between her thighs and reached under her skirt to take down her panties. She obliged him by unzipping her skirt and lifting her hips for him to slide both garments down over her thighs.

Ianto looked down at Martina in her wanton pose and saw the glimmer of passion and invitation in her eyes. He swiftly lowered himself on top of her and took her mouth in a searing kiss. He felt her wrap her arms around his chest and drag her nails down his back through his shirt. Her legs wound around his waist and she locked them behind him, effectively trapping him against her writhing body.

He reached to pull his shirt from his shoulders when Martina's hands stopped him. "No," she said harshly and squirmed against Ianto where the rough fly of his denims pressed in to her delicate flesh, "fuck me with your clothes on."

Ianto had never had such a request made of him by a woman and he felt it all the way down in to his dick. He couldn't wait to fulfill Martina's request. Ianto placed a hand on her chest to hold her steady while his other reached down to finish the work on his fly that she had abandoned.

Ianto was oblivious to Martina guiding his hand on her chest upward until it rested at her throat. His hands shook with his desire and he struggled with his flies. Ianto grew frustrated with his inability to get his cock out of his pants with just the one trembling hand so he was relieved when Jack came to his rescue.

"Easy, Ianto," Jack breathed softly against his ear, "you'll get there. She's not going anywhere." Ianto felt Jack's strong and nimble hands slip his erection from his flies and give it a few firm, loving strokes.

Ianto looked down at Martina where she lay naked beneath him. He felt an overwhelming need to bury himself in her softness and her heat. Now that he was free of his clothing he started to line himself up with her opening.

"Not yet," Jack breathed against Ianto's neck again, "give me just one more second." Ianto was surprised at the sudden sensation of Jack's lube cooled fingers as they rolled the slick condom down over his dick.

Ianto was damn near out of his head with desire to have nearly forgotten that little item. Jack lined him back up with Martina's wet opening and Ianto thrust.

Martina threw her head back in the pillow and cried out her pleasure. Her nails dug in to his wrist that she held to her own throat. Ianto leant forward slightly and began to snap his hips forward, repeatedly burying himself inside of her hungry sheath only to pull out and ram home again.

Ianto became aware of Martina's hands tightening their hold on his almost as if she wanted him to tighten his hold on her throat. His rhythm faltered and he feared he understood what she was asking of him. Jack had taught him how to do this to a large, strong man who couldn't die permanently but Ianto had never considered wrapping his fingers around the delicate throat of a woman who could die.

Bless Jack. He understood Ianto's hesitation. One of his large hands covered Ianto's on Martina's neck and hers both fell away.

"What's your safe word, Martina?" Jack purred.

Martina smiled brightly but kept her eyes closed. She had tightened her legs around Ianto's waist and pulsed against him, the walls of her sheath clamping around him. "Couture."

Jack chuckled. "It gives you comfort but you're not likely to call it out in a moment of passion, right?"

Martina laughed quietly and reached a hand out to grasp the waist of Ianto's denims. She tugged at them to encourage him to move against her. He readily obliged.

"I bet those Manolos wrapped around Ianto's hips aren't knockoffs, are they?" Jack asked as he twined his fingers with Ianto's where they rested on Martina's throat.

Her only response was a deep laugh.

"Ianto," Jack's breath ghosted across his cheek, "follow me carefully." He could only nod as he stared down at Martina's naked body and watched her rock with the rhythm of his rough thrusts. He was suddenly aware when Jack's fingers began to slowly close both of their hands over her throat.

The feeling of Martina's soft skin beneath his hand as it closed steadily over her windpipe had Ianto's thrusts faltering. "Steady." he heard Jack say, "She asked for this, we know her safe word. Just be careful how you apply the pressure."

Ianto slowed his movements against Martina as he watched his and Jack's hands both slowly constrict the woman's breathing. Her mouth fell open slightly, her full lips damp as she had to work just a little harder for each breath. Ianto continued to watch as her chest rose and fell a little more obviously and each breath took just a little more effort than the last to inhale. Just when Ianto thought Martina would struggle against them in fear or discomfort, her face took on an expression of pure pleasure and her hips began to fuck up in to his with force and abandon.

"Fuck her, Ianto," Jack encouraged him, "let her feel all of you. Make her take whatever you can give her. The more she feels the better it is."

He didn't need to be told twice. Ianto used his free hand to slide beneath Martina's knee and lift her hips to improve his angle. He opened her up and slammed himself in and out of her. If she wanted to feel him, he'd make her feel him. There was something about the look on Martina's face as he and Jack continued to take away her air. This was edgy and dangerous but not really. He could easily take her life but not really. Ianto felt his cock twitch at the thought.

Jack's hand encouraged his own to constrict just a little tighter. Ianto was forcing soft mewling sounds from Martina now as he fucked her. Her hands grasped desperately at both he and Jack as she rode him hard. If he hadn't known better Ianto would have thought her desperation was born of the fear of her strangulation but the look on her face told him she was enjoying every second.

Martina didn't seem to be fully aware but instead seemed lost in a place made up of pure pleasure.

"You only want to restrict a little breath and a little blood." Jack explained as they both watched Ianto's cock slide wetly in and out of Martina's body. Her wetness alone told Ianto she was in no distress at all, but clearly enjoyed their game. "You don't want to leave bruises and you don't want to crush anything inside."

Ianto felt Martina relax around him. She was still so turned on but her lack of oxygen had taken her somewhere else. Somewhere that was a pleasure all her own.

"Make her come, Ianto," he heard Jack whisper, "try to make her come."

Reaching between their joined bodies with his one free hand, Ianto rubbed Martina's swollen clit. He watched as she languidly moved against and around him. Soft sounds were coming from her restricted throat but still she clutched at the both of them, ever encouraging Ianto to rub and to fuck.

Her entire frame vibrated violently with the first waves of her orgasm. Jack pulled their joined hands from her soft throat and a deep gasp issued forth. Martina gasped repeatedly and bucked against him as they both rode out her climax.

Ianto sank down on top of Martina and fucked her in earnest. The novelty of constricting her breath, the utter abandon in her demeanor, the sounds she made as she came all combined to drive him out of his mind. Added to this intensity was Jack's nearness. He watched Ianto fuck Martina. He touched Ianto to prepare him to fuck her. He held Ianto's hand and showed him gently how to give a woman something she wanted without harm. Remembering Jack's fingers showing his how to squeeze just so made Ianto come so hard it hurt. His body spasmed and his back arched and he cried out loudly just before he collapsed on top of Martina.

"Holy fuck," Ianto breathed in to her neck. Martina answered with a throaty laugh.

The bed shifted and Ianto felt Jack lay down beside them. He felt Jack's large, warm hand stroke up and down his back with affection. "Jesus, that was fantastic to watch." Ianto heard him say.

"Even more fantastic to do," he heard Martina giggle from beneath him. "Ready for your go, Jack?"

Ianto had to laugh at her enthusiasm. "I guess I'm just not enough for you." he rolled off of her relaxed body to deal with the condom. He met Jack's eyes. "She's all yours."

The three of them shared a laugh but Martina, showing she was serious rose up and flipped herself over on the bed. She lifted her hips from the bed slightly and wriggled her raised arse in Jack's direction. "Come on, Jack. You know you want it. You know you're ready for it."

Ianto rolled his eyes affectionately at Martina's antics. Jack laughed openly and laid a fierce open palmed slap on her arse cheek. Martina squealed but didn't move away. In fact, she turned to Ianto and gave him a wink.

Jack came up on to his knees behind Martina, condom in hand. "Do you want me to stay clothed, too?" he asked as he took himself out and rolled the condom down his shaft.

"Mmm hmm." Martina confirmed, still looking at Ianto.

They were both somewhat surprised when Jack grasped Martina's thighs and pulled her knees out from under her so her belly found the mattress. He covered her body with his own heavy one and pinned her down with his hips. Ianto watched as Jack wrapped his hands around Martina's wrists and dragged her hands to wrap around the bars of the headboard. "Don't let go until I release you." he whispered in to her ear.

Martina laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes slowly. Ianto didn't know how Jack just seemed to understand what it was Martina needed tonight, but he did. Although her eyes remained shut and she cried out loudly when Jack shoved himself deep inside of her, her body was relaxed and her hands stayed willingly wrapped around the headboard.

Ianto slid his fingers around one of Martina's hands and felt her lace their fingers together. Still, she didn't open her eyes but just held on tightly to his hand. Martina lay with her mouth opened slightly, giving a small groan or a breathy cry with each of Jack's thrusts.

Jack's entire large frame was pressing Martina down into the mattress. He used his thighs to keep her legs spread wide for his access. He pressed his clothed chest in to her naked back and rested his lips against her ear so she could hear each of his ragged breaths. Jack used his hands to hold Martina's shoulders down. She was nearly immobilized by his superior size and weight and by the look on her face Ianto could tell she was in heaven.

He could relate. Ianto had spent numerous times right where Martina was now and he knew how overwhelming it could be. When Jack imposed his will on you with a softly spoken command and the weight of his body and the thrust of his dick, resistance was not an option.

Ianto continued to clasp Martina's grasping fingers but he turned his eyes to Jack. The bed shook with his thrusts as he pounded himself into Martina's willing body over and over. Ianto's heart swelled at the look of utter focus and concentration on his face. As much pleasure as he was receiving, Jack had given himself over to making sure Martina got the ride she was looking for. He moaned and whispered into her ear as he thrust his body into hers. For her part, Martina could only lie beneath Jack and take it.

Without warning Jack knelt up off of Martina's body suddenly and Ianto could tell by his expression he'd thought of something, he was on one of his missions. A gentle slap on her hip had Martina coming back up to her knees. Jack ran his hands along her arse cheeks and down her thighs. As he ran his hands back upward, he slipped the thumbs of both hands inside of Martina's quivering pink lips.

Ianto glanced down to see Martina's eyes shut in ecstasy and she moved easily against Jack's hands. He'd buried his thumbs inside of her heat up to the second knuckle. With his fingers splayed across each of her arse cheeks he pulled her open wide with his buried thumbs. Martina groaned in pleasure again.

Jack removed his thumbs and slid his cock back inside of her in one firm, fluid motion. Martina pushed herself backward in to him. Jack ran his thumbs, wet with Martina's arousal over the puckered ring of muscle he'd spread her open to view. Ianto watched as Jack gently inserted first one, then the other slicked thumb inside of that tight opening.

"Oh, fuck," Ianto heard Martina begin to chant against the flesh of her own arm, "yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Ianto watched Jack simultaneously fuck and stretch Martina. His hips pulsed rhythmically against her bare arse cheeks and his cock slid easily in and out of her body. Martina had relaxed down into Jack's touches so she readily accepted his thumbs buried two knuckles deep in her arsehole. She keened and chanted her approval from where her head was buried in the pillow.

Ianto could tell when Jack neared his orgasm, his rhythm faltered and his thrusts became fiercer. "Jesus, Ianto," Jack groaned, "she's gonna make me come."

Ianto took his free hand and ran it through Jack's hair until the other man threw back his head and cried out his orgasm. He gave one final shudder and collapsed down on top of Martina.

Turning his attention to the woman, Ianto watched her lie sedately under Jack's collapsed body, her hands still wrapped around the bars of the bed. He ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek and asked, "Okay?"

Martina's eyes slid open again and this time they were accompanied by a smile. "Very."

"Came here to get fucked in to the mattress, did you?"

"Yep."

"Get what you came for?"

Yep."

They all three shared a quiet laugh. Jack sat up and disposed of his condom, then helped Martina to lift her hips once again.

"I'm not finished with you." Jack growled in to Martina's lower back. "Have you let go of the bars?"

"No, sir?" Martina answered playfully.

"Good, cause I haven't released you."

Ianto watched Jack place light kisses along Martina's sweat dampened skin. He ran one hand over her back and her arse cheeks while the other slid between her splayed thighs. When she gasped and tensed, Ianto knew Jack was going to rub her to climax.

"She's still so went, Ianto. After all this, she's still wet and ready."

Ianto watched as Jack placed soft kisses all along Martina's back as he rubbed between her thighs. In spite of the fact that Ianto had gotten her off earlier, she was still primed. Jack's clever hand had her quivering and calling out in no time. Jack rubbed her mercilessly throughout her orgasm, making sure it rolled over her long and hard.

When it was over they all flopped down boneless on the bed.

"You can let go of the bars." Jack said after a long bit of silence.

"Uh huh." Martina answered but made no move to uncurl her hands or disengage her fingers from Ianto's. "So, can I get a drink of water and then we can have another go?"

Ianto heard Jack chuckle. "We need a little more time to recover than you do, Missy." Jack said on a sigh.

Ianto lifted his head up off the bed immediately and gave Jack a long serious look. "Speak for yourself, old man."

Jack had the good grace to look at Ianto with surprise and a small bit of embarrassment.

"One of us is still under 30." Ianto teased.

Jack shook a finger in Ianto's general direction, "Oh, you just wait til I get it up again!"

"Looking forward to it." Ianto said as he leaned over Martina's back to place an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder. "Don't expect us to wait for you to catch up."

"Looking forward to it." Ianto said as he leaned over Martina's back to place an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder. "Don't expect us to wait for you to catch up."

"Oh, you won't have to wait for me, I assure you." Jack said with typical Harkness arrogance. "I have an idea."

Jack quickly stripped off his vest and reached backward toward the bedside table. He withdrew a couple of items and tossed them on to the bed near Ianto. Next he gestured for Martina to crawl over to him.

"Come here, Beautiful," Jack said as he drew her into his arms. "Can I watch Ianto fuck your gorgeous ass?"

"I'd like that," Martina replied delightedly and turned to look at Ianto over her shoulder. "How 'bout it, Handsome?"

Ianto laughed as he knelt up and removed his shirt, "Do you even have to ask?"

Martina slid her hands under Jack's shoulders and laid her head down on his chest. She lifted her arse provocatively in to the air. Jack cradled Martina against his body and ran his hands over her arms, her back, her shoulders and he smoothed back her hair.

"Give the lady what she wants, Ianto," Jack said softly, "if you're up to it."

Ianto smiled at the challenge in Jack's eyes. Ianto had thrown down the gauntlet and Jack had picked it up and thrown it back. He quickly shucked his jeans and moved to kneel behind Martina's raised arse. Ianto picked up the lube and fresh condom Jack had tossed on the bed and looked up to make sure he was watching.

Jack cradled Martina to his chest and his wide hands continued to roam over her soothingly. His eyes caught and held Ianto's steadily.

Ianto drizzled lube along the fingers of one hand and warmed it before he spread it along the cleft of Martina's arse. He coated his fingers again, warmed it, and slid a finger into Martina's puckered hole. She moaned softly against the skin of Jack's chest. Ianto stared intently into Jack's blazing eyes as he slid a second finger past Martina's tight ring of muscle. She pushed back against his hand slightly and Jack continued to sooth her.

Martina's fingers clutched at Jack's shoulders and she breathed into his chest. Ianto reached for the fresh condom Jack had tossed him and rolled it on to his hard cock. He gave himself a few firm strokes with his lube covered hand then lined himself with Martina's opening.

"Ianto's going to fuck your ass now," Ianto heard Jack whisper to Martina, "are you ready for him?"

"Yes, I'm ready for him," she whispered against Jack.

Ianto grasped her hips and pressed himself home. He heard her delicate gasp as his cock met with slight resistance before slipping into her heat. When the head of his dick was fully engulfed, Ianto looked up at Jack again. The other man watched him intently.

Gripping Martina's hips firmly, Ianto leaned in to his task. He took more care with her slender body than he ever had to with Jack's more solid one. She was a woman and that's exactly what he liked about her. With firm but gentle strokes, Ianto fucked himself in and out of Martina's yielding body. All the while he stared down in to Jack's eyes. Jack, who watched Ianto's every move, his every thrust.

Ianto watched Jack lean down and whisper into Martina's ear. "If only you could see Ianto right now," Jack never took his eyes from Ianto's as he spoke, "his skin is flushed and his eyes are on fire."

"He feels fantastic inside of me," Ianto heard her answer Jack, "he's so hard but he's so gentle."

"He takes good care of you, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

Ianto heard their whispered words of affection for him but it was the blazing look in Jack's eyes that had him wanting to pound himself into Martina's body. He heard her soft moans take on a new sharpness and he feared he'd been too rough with her for a moment. He slowed himself and watched Jack closely for any sign he knew Martina was in distress.

Jack continued to stare into Ianto's eyes and gave no indication Martina was anything other than aroused. It was Martina herself who tilted the entire thing on its ear. "Jack, are you ready to join us, yet?"

"Watching Ianto fuck you got me hard awhile ago," Jack laughed into her hair, "you don't want me to take over, do you?"

"I want you both at the same time," Martina said in to Jack's chest, "again."

Ianto's rhythm faltered when he heard her words and saw the light in Jack's eyes.

"I'm ready for that," Jack said, "Ianto?"

Ianto was sure the top of his head was going to come off as the memories of the last time they had both entered Martina at the same time flashed through his brain.

"I think we could give it a go." Ianto said because he couldn't think of a more witty response.

Martina shifted and Ianto allowed himself to slide out of her. She and Jack worked his trousers down and off and he adjusted his position for her to mount him. Always at the ready, Jack produced a fresh condom and Martina rolled it on to his erection. Indeed, the Little Captain was back at attention.

Ianto sat back and watched Martina ride Jack's cock for several moments. Her head was flung back and her dark hair shifted and danced down her back and along her hips. Jack lay beneath her, watching her, his hands gripped her sides to steady her.

Ianto watched them hungrily as they fucked each other. It wasn't long, though before Jack looked over at him and held out a hand. Ianto took the offered hand and allowed himself to be led over to their naked, straining bodies. He positioned himself behind Martina and between Jack's open thighs.

"Ianto," Jack said quietly, "Just line yourself up and then let Martina take the lead."

Ianto complied and Martina sank herself down on to his cock again, her ring of muscle giving easily this time. He gripped her hips gently and Jack met him there, lacing their fingers together. They steadied Martina as she began to move on them.

"That's a-girl," Jack said in his sex-roughened voice Ianto so loved, "it's all you. We've got you. Tells us what you need."

Ianto heard Martina groan low in her throat, "Yes, that's what I need." she said as she moved briskly up and down their cocks.

Ianto couldn't see Jack's eyes any longer. The body his cock was buried in wasn't Jack's. The scents on the air were that of a woman's arousal, with just a hint of Jack underneath. Yet Ianto had rarely felt closer to Jack than he did right now. Again, they were inside the same woman at the same time. They shared her, and she shared her body with each of them equally. Ianto was working in tandem with Jack. They were a team. They brought one another pleasure through the act of bringing this beautiful woman pleasure.

Martina's rhythm increased and Ianto heard her plead, "Move against me," she said hungrily, "give me more, just a little more."

They all three fucked up into and against one another. Martina set the rhythm and Ianto and Jack followed her lead. She set the pace and they moved as one to give her what she desired.

"Oh, Jesus, Ianto," Jack breathed, "I love to feel the head of your cock against mine when you move in and out of her."

"I feel you moving, too," Ianto gasped.

"You boys hit all the right spots," Martina groaned.

"Fuck," Ianto heard himself groan as he pressed his forehead into Martina's back, "I can't last much longer."

"Then don't," Martina replied as she picked up the pace, "give me what you can and I'll tell you if you hurt me."

Ianto happily complied. Martina took everything he shoved up into her and her moans told him she liked it. His orgasm snuck up on his. He was crying out and his cock was pulsing strongly inside of Martina before he knew what hit him.

"Christ, Ianto," Jack groaned, "you're taking me with you."

Jack cried out his climax and he too, pulsed up in to Martina.

After long moments, Ianto withdrew himself and collapsed down on the bed. He barely had the strength to deal with the used condom.

Martina flopped down beside him with a heavy sigh.

Jack groaned then lay silent.

After a time, Martina spoke in to the quiet room. "If you two are this good with one another I'm surprised you ever leave the bedroom."

Jack laughed. "I try not to but Ianto makes me go to work."

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
